Lanfear
Who is Lanfear? Lanfear is one of the many people who play in the world of VRChat. She was thrust into the role of content creator after meeting Nagzz21, who instantly saw her as someone who loved the community. Nagzz and her became good friends outside of RP. Nagzz has even said he envies Lanfear for having this whole RP dropped on her and how well the fans are taking her role. Biography & History Not much is know about Lanfear and Oathmeal's childhood, other than that they were almost joined at the hip. All this changed when the two reached the age of sixteen. In the past Cycle, it was revealed at some point, Lanfear and Oathmeal's parents were supposed to be Cycle Guardians at one point. They couldn't hold up the tradition, and so, asked Kimple's Father for a deal. In order to protect the cycle and the two cat girls, they were given The Lockets. These were the key to the Next Cycle. However, in doing so, Lanfear and Oathmeal were forced to be mute. Another factor playing into this was that both their parents were left to be in the last Cycle, frozen. (Oathmeal, who used to sing constantly, couldn't handle this and ran away from home.) Now just with her maids, Lanfear inherited The Lanfear Estate and was watched over by KimplE. KimplE started the plan to reunite the two siblings after so long, and a huge Event has been started to win over Lanfear's heart between Joey Bagels and Chipz, with the poor Neko being in the middle of this, and with the possibility of a war breaking out. After the events of the Crossover Chronicle, Lanfear, along with her sister, are now under the protection of Joey Bagels as their 'wise' Guardian. Events thus far... The story goes that Lanfear and Oathmeal were born into a very wealthy family. Due to a deal with KimplE's father, Lanfear and Oathmeal came to possess The Lockets, which protected them, somewhat. They also gained a guardian, KimplE. However, due to the blood deal, both Nekos were now mute, and due to their parents, were now the Keys to the next Cycle. Sadly, their parents couldn't make it to the current cycle and are stuck in Cycle 5.4, frozen in time. This made Oathmeal so distressed she ran away from home, losing her beloved mother and father and her voice causing her to run. Below, is the play by play of the recent events Lanfear has been involved in. At some time, Lanfear inherited the estate, her mansion, and kept Oathmeal's bedroom as a memento. Later, Lanfear met her boyfriend, Nagzz, and has since adopted several dozen family members. As of April 2018, Oathmeal and Lanfear got reacquainted, spending some time in little instances together. It was unknown at the time they were sisters, but Kimple questioned it, seeing the two as 'very similar'. Lanfear, in an attempt to confirm this herself, hired Kimple to bring the two together. And since they reunited for the first time in a number of years, the two have been very close. It was revealed, officially, that Oathmeal and Lanfear are indeed siblings. It was later confirmed they were sisters by the both of them with Joey in-witness. New developments Lanfear, on May 26th, dragged Oathmeal away from the Estate. After a quick portal jump, Lanfear pulled Oathmeal into, of all places, the Void, home to Kimple's Father and mother. It was then revealed they've been to this place before, possibly many times, as children. It was said by Lanfear that they were brought here by their parents, at the age of 16, to perform something, a 'secret', possibly involving the two lockets. Lanfear then revealed the reason the two of them are mute is that it was because of this place, and becoming mute made Oathmeal upset, so much that she ran away from home, confirming one theory. The elder sister recalled how she adored Oathmeal's singing voice, and felt responsible and saddened that the harmonic voice was silenced for good. Lanfear then discussed how the two lockets the sisters share possess some special power, that keeps them safe as long as they're together. More developments On May 28th, the two Neko siblings went to an island paradise, where Lanfear asked Oathmeal if she remembered this place, explaining that they used to go there when they were younger. The duo ran up a grassy hill, letting the nostalgia of their past take over, reverting them into kittens once more. The two of them ran up a large black mountain, where Lanfear remembered that Oathmeal sang on top of the rocky outpost, while the elder sibling sat under trees, contently listening to the melodic tunes the younger sibling emitted. Lanfear called her beautiful, being backlit by the sunset. The two Neko hugged, remembering the good times. Lanfear revealed that when Oathmeal ran away from home, she would still visit the tropical island, desperately hoping that she could find her beloved younger sister that might be at that spot. After embracing some more, and with a comforting head pat, Lanfear lept from the rocky outcrop, showing a rare glimpse into her cat-like nature. Oathmeal followed, covering her eyes the entire way. The two ran towards the beach, rushing through the sand, possibly a remake of what they did when they were younger, and by surprise, found a sandcastle that the two built still standing. More objects from their childhood were on the beach for some reason, filling the two siblings with nostalgia. After a quick photo to remember the new times they spent, they were off running once more. Climbing up a nearby rock face, with the rock seemingly distorting, Oathmeal could barely keep up with the memory fueled Lanfear. (A rare thing in of itself.). "It used to take all day to climb up here." Lanfear sighed, with vigorous nodding from Oathmeal. "I remember when you almost fell here". The elder one remembered, seemingly sad, as Oathmeal tried to deny it. "Our parents were so mad" Lanfear recalled, as the two nekos snickered in mischevious glee. "That was the last time we were up here.....before that day." With the mood suddenly shifting, both Nekos made their way carefully down the cliff face. The two stopped to discuss how they would get down, before being whisked away in a portal to a Cafe, where they met Lanfear's friend, Pachirii. After mucking about with their friends for a little bit, and scaring the ever-loving daylights out of Oathmeal, the two Nekos joined Chipz. (For full development, please see Crossover Chronicle.) After a while, KimplE got involved, and took them to the place where it all 'started'. The wise Kittybot tried her best to answer the questions they wanted, and attempted to help solve some personal conflicts, and revealed more of their past to them. The Bond of Sisters Since their reunion, the two Nekos have been basically joined by the hip. Lanfear spends as much time as she can with her younger sister, to make up for lost time. The two became even closer to the point of huddling together for warmth and support when the two have been drinking. They have gone into business together opening a night club and even go on various adventures together. The Crossover Lanfear was in the world when Chipz arrived to sing to Oathmeal, who is a big fan of his singing, and the two became friends. Lanfear, either oblivious to the fact she was being charmed and flirted with by Chipz, joining him at the VR Bowling Alley. Several of Joey's close friends kept an eye on her and informed Joey what happened. One night in Chipz's own club, under the watchful eye of Kimple (after she attempted to bludgeon Chipz, for the second time), Kimple watched as Chipz slowly began to ask more and more personal questions to the oblivious Neko, and this triggered Kuri's dark eye. He led the squad of people (Ikrium and Zentreya) into Chipz's home turf. After Kimple rounded up everyone in Chipz's friends, evacuating them and Lanfear to a portal, the robot and SciFri stood their ground just in case. However, the situation was defused when Joey himself came to the club, getting the story from Kimple. Kimple then organized a sort of roundtable discussion, where she and Lanfear were neutral parties. Questioning Much like she did with Chipz, KimplE cornered Lanfear in her room, sat her down and asked her a series of questions. Some of them were about her favorite color (red), her favorite ice cream flavor (all of them), who the elder sister between her and Oathmeal was (Lanfear's older). The most important questions were as followed: "What is your relationship with Cheepz?" Despite KimplE's voice modulator acting up, she got a clear answer. Lanfear only sees him as a friend (although a very flirty one.) The second question was involving Joey. Lanfear is still eagerly awaiting Joey to make his proposal to her, it seems, AND even hinted she wanted a biological child with him. KimplE's questions were sent in by her "Kittens" (her chat.) Trouble in Paradise While Ashunera was celebrating his/her Bachelor party, Lanfear and Oathmeal joined. This marked Lanfear's third day of drinking. Partying with several dozen members of the community lead to Chipz getting involved. Soon Lanfear and Oathmeal both were whisked off to various worlds by Chipz. This somehow ended up in an ice cream shop where Chipz indirectly kissed Lanfear several times, sharing a spoon. Before that however, Chipz almost bit Lanfear's neck for a photo. After spending time with Chipz, the two began to get closer. Chipz tempted fate (played dice) with Lanfear, while his Chad ''kept telling him to seal the deal. Chipz later sang ''"Treat you Better" to Lanfear, to which the confused cat ran away at the end. KimplE later arrived and investigated. After being questioned by KimplE, and not giving a straight answer, KimplE went to Chipz himself, got him to tell the complete story, and, with a mysterious "I got all I needed." from the kittybot, KimplE vanished, jumping off the side of the world, leaving a very confused Lanfear, Chipz, and SciFri. KimplE once again stole Lanfear away from her core group of friends in the MMD Dance map. Bringing her to Spooky Town, KimplE showed her the many gravestones of past players who have gone missing or jokingly died. KimplE then, after blocking the view and ears of her Kittens, spoke to Lanfear about something secret. Lanfear then joined Chipz and his group at his club, where a concerned KimplE kept a close eye on everyone involved. Before KimplE left to train for the Battle Disc tournament once more, she left Lanfear with an ominous message. "Stay safe. Actions will have consequences." Confession On May 29th, before the big day, Lanfear was hanging out in Club Rogue (not the one burnt down). KimplE, Miss Minerva, Cor Vus, and oddly enough, GreatKhanHD were present, when ProphET^ limped in, missing one of his feet. Prophet ran upstairs to speak to Chipz, warning him the Anti-Lewd Army were aware of his actions and they were coming for him. Chipz, in a moment of panic, grabbed Lanfear and dragged her to a Japanese village, where he confessed his love for her. (Following that, some sort of shield prevented the many Observers from witnessing what happened next.) Crossover's Conclusion As the Cycle was so unbalanced, with Chipz fading, Joey's heart broken, Lanfear being split apart literally and figuratively, the choice was made to Open a New Cycle. KimplE put Chipz to a test first, to see if he could become a Guardian. The vampire won, but sadly, continued to fade from existence. Chipz decided to pass on the responsibility to Joey Bagels (something that confused him, and made him panic about Chipz's health.). As they opened the Next Cycle, Lanfear lost most, if not all her memories of the previous Cycle and the events, possibly as a result of trying to save Chipz from fading by bringing him or his memories over to the next cycle. The Big Question? Joey pulled Lanfear aside while the two were celebrating Ryan and Jakkuba's honeymoon, to talk in private. Joey mentioned that she was the reason he was so happy, and asked if he could ask her something... Stardom and Opening of Neko Nights After appearing in several of Joey's movies, and providing the budget for them as well, Lanfear has taken all of her profits from the films and helped her sister, Oathmeal open the Neko Nights Night Club and contacting the master architect, Foxe to converting and redesigning an abandoned warehouse that became the cat's meow. As of Now Lanfear still spends her time managing her club, and sometimes, even throwing private parties at the Estate with her sibling and close friends. She seems to be taking life in stride, going on adventures with Oathmeal and Tyriss, exploring the VRChat world. (Using Lanfear's expansive wealth to do so.) Rumor has it though, Lanfear and Joey have decided to travel their own paths as of now. Recently she's been seen visiting locations she's seen in dreams but is unsure what they mean. Lanfear and Oathmeal recently had a conversation about these dreams and both seem to feel like they've been to places before but with no memory of having been there before, almost as if drawn to these places. Adventures, Dreams and Memories TBA Tail? Lanfear, unlike her sister, does not possess a tail. It turns out Lanfear's family tree has a recessive gene where the tail is sometimes absent on some of the nekos. * Both Zentreya and Chipz have closely inspected Lanfear's "Lanrear" ''(a name given to her by a ''Jack Box Party: T.K.O ''game.) to see if she did indeed have a tail. * Rumors that Lanfear has a bobcat tail have sprung up. As of October 19th, Lanfear was confirmed to be a late, late bloomer. Her tail finally sprung out, confirmed by Tyriss, Mad, and the entirety of Tyriss' stream. Tyriss, while in the middle of a game, ran over and groomed Lanfear's tail. How did they meet? Lanfear met her past boyfriend, Joey when he and his wife Rad were house hunting. Joey felt a special bond with the Neko, and soon, the two exchanged phone numbers. After a few more meetings, Joey, after seeking approval from Ryan, Shadowsnipe, and Rad, began to begin a romantic journey. Viewers got to experience it first hand when Joey took Lanfear on a date, and the two's bond keeps growing ever closer. Joey felt a special bond with Lanfear. He loves MaTSix and Rad deeply, but the trio of them didn't really share any romantic journey, dates, or anything of the sort. Joey has gone on record to say Lanfear is his rock, she's the one that keeps him sane, and he loved the fact their love blossomed over time. Plus, Lanfear was always by his side, as loyal as ever. Joey, after seeing MaTSix kiss WhiteWolf, in the heat of the moment, planted a deep one on Lanfear and has gone on record to say he's addicted to her kisses. "She's the eye of the hurricane of insanity that is my life" one witness heard him say. Though this is all subject to change, as this current Cycle is testing the limits of all three involved, and those involved with them. Lanfear clearly still has feelings for Mr. Bagels, even expressing them, but due to loving both him and Chipz, Joey's world has spiraled out of control. He's been drinking, lashing out at people, crying; he's barely the same man he was. And Lanfear says she's sorry for all this. As of the end of the Cycle restarted, Chipz beat KimplE to become a Guardian, but due to him fading from existence, Chipz willingly passed the responsibility onto Joey Bagels. Joey is now KimplE's replacement as Guardians over both Lanfear and Oathmeal. (Even if he has no idea what it means.) As of the new cycle it appears something about the Guardianship was abnormal and is rumored to may not have successfully been completed, leaving speculation that another may have inherited it or it failed, leaving the role unfulfilled. Joey and Lanfear have since gone their own ways and the Neko has been focused on living life to the fullest ever since in both business and adventure alongside her little sister and close friends. Powers? Like her sister, Lanfear has some special, borderline supernatural powers. These include: * Strength: Lanfear has been shown several times to be able to channel her feral side's strength and use it to her advantage. (Lifting a motorcycle with one hand, lifting the dead weight Chips after he passed out, and more famously her 300 lb sword. * Locket: The Lockets that were given to Lanfear and Oathmeal are blessed with a magical power to protect them from any form of harm. * Heirlooms: Both nekos possess a family heirloom that survived the cycles when their parents were trapped in a previous one. Lanfear keeps her heirloom on her at all times in the form of her father's family ring, and with it, is able to summon a massive 300 lb sword through the space between Cycles. She uses this sword with minimum effort, thanks to her Feral Strength. Starring in Joey Bagels' VR films and TV shows Lanfear has starred in almost every single one of Nagzz's VRChat movies, usually as a love interest. Recently, though, she was on the run from the law in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCN1Yc8h8oc ''VRChat Cops] television adaptation. Lan has also gone onto co-host along with Joey in Bagel Feud, a loosely inspired game show based on the actual TV program Family Feud. The ventures while highly successful and lucrative were short lived and has since ended. Trivia * It has been stated and speculated that Lanfear MAY have ties to a mafia. * There is a rumor that Lanfear and Oathmeal maybe related... possibly as sisters. ** This rumor has now been confirmed by the two. * For some reason, Lanfear's bedroom in her own estate has been used for various couples over a few months, usually for lewd purposes. * Lanfear sees Kimple as a mother figure as she has been with her all her life. * The amount of wealth Lanfear possesses is not certain but we can assume that she owns a sizeable fortune. * It's been revealed by Nagzz that Lanfear has a new model, which was made by Bem, who also worked on Oathmeal's punk avatar. * Despite claiming he cares for her deeply, Joey has ditched Lanfear multiple times, usually to comedic effect. Some of these include when Andis' adopted family met Magic Kappa for the first time, where Joey ditched Lanfear to go watch baseball. Another instance was during a house tour when Kimple was visiting, Joey, sitting in Kimple's stream chat, watched as the Loli Squad chased Lanfear throughout her own estate, in various default avatars. Then Joey ditched when Unie, Jakkuba's sister, set off a nuke in anger during one video, and Joey ran for his life, leaving Lanfear at ground zero. (She's immune to radiation it seems) * Lanfear and Oathmeal now have a long standing 'Neko Nights' tradition. * Unlike Rad and MaTSix, Lanfear did not pull a weapon on Joey the first time they met. * Lanfear apparently is amazing at mazes, easily solving them in a matter of minutes. * For some reason, Lanfear launched the entire Estate into the stratosphere. * Lanfear has a fish addiction, much like Oathmeal's milk addiction. Way to break the stereotype girls... * Lanfear now has her own emote on Twitch, despite not even streaming. * It was revealed by Lanfear to the Khan that she sometimes wears a ring to scare off potential men trying to hit on her. * Thanks to Kimple, Lanfear has met many new friends. * Lanfear has a secret punk side, often seen rocking out to heavy metal, throwing up the devil horns and headbanging. Her favorite genre of metal is the Drunken Ashunera Metal. * Her most powerful attack is the Shame Finger. But her disapproving stare also has some power, even able to stop Crumbster from lashing out. As of recent, she has been able to make You'veGotTheTouch freak the hell out with a simple hand motion. * It is unknown if Lanfear possesses the same strength as Oathmeal. ** Hints of this have surfaced, as Lanfear was able to carry Chipz after he collapsed. ** She recently participated in a gladiator match in which she took on both Zentreya and Ashunera and won. ** She is also able to restrain Crumbster when he flips out. (With a hug.) ** A photo of Lanfear lifting a motorcycle over her head has surfaced. ** She is able to single handledly held a massive sword and wielded it as if it was a toy. * Lanfear is the elder sister, but it is unknown if it's by years or by minutes, as cats sometimes give birth to litters. It has since been revealed the two are separated by a mere 8 days. * For some ungodly reason, Lanfear has over 6,124 subs on her Youtube, despite not even making videos. It's currently unknown how many she has on Twitch. * As is her cat nature, Lanfear has a curious and somewhat wild side that has been awakened recently. * She has also been sighted chasing a mouse girl, and even pouncing on Harpy Gambit. * Had several indirect kisses with Chipz via ice cream spoon on the 19th. The spoon was also shared with Mad once as well. * Lanfear had to sit and witness Chipz and Vicse try to explain what sex was to Mad. It involved microwaves. * Lanfear is the single reason Ashunera and his new bride broke up. * RainyDays is actually one of Lanfear's first friends she made in VRChat. * Twitch Chat (and to an extension YouTube Chat) has nicknamed Lanfear, "Flan Flan", based on a person Nagzz has encountered in the early days of VRChat. Her closest friends have been know to call her "LanLan" as well. * Lanfear does not have any naturally born biological children. * It seems her and MaTSix have patched things up. The two often hang out now. * She is the proud owner of a "Crumbster Kindness Card". * Lanfear has figured out recently how to emote with her ears. * Lanfear now possessed '30% more butt.' * On August 11th, during a stream (possibly Oathmeal's). Lanfear chased Chomei, a mouse person, around her estate for 10 minutes, before finally catching and eating them. * Lanfear's tail has finally grown in, and it matches her gray to dark gray hair, with the lighter bit near the tip of it. It is unknown if her tail is as sensitive as her sister's. However, when Tyriss eyed the fuzzy noodle, Lanfear scolded her. * The ring on her finger turns out to be her father's heirloom, and with it, she can summon her father's weapon through space and time to aid her. * Lanfear was confirmed to be gangster by several sources. * Lanfear and Tyriss, when introduced to each other, became fast friends, and the two are almost always by each other's side now. * Going on record, Lanfear has stated every night is weird at the estate. * Much like her sister, Lanfear has gotten new eye textures. * Chomei isn't the only mouse Lanfear has pounced and attempted to eat. Legends is now a target as well. * Lanfear can fit a kitten in her sweater to protect it. * She doesn't have a barbed tongue (not a trait of nekos) Gallery New Lanfear.png|Her first created avatar. Lanfear VR.jpg|Original profile icon. The Three Kittens.jpg|Three adorable kittens! Lanfear.png|Lanfear's older avatar. Lanfear+PB2.jpg|New Profile Icon VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-15_20-35-20.413.png|"Gladfear." LanNya.png|Tail VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-11_09-12-11.465.png|"Gladfear2" VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-18_23-25-15.065.png|The Neko Sisters! VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-24_00-14-14.264.png|Swimsuit VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-05_23-17-51.767.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-07_05-13-53.208.png|Newest Avatar VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-18_21-18-12.821.png|New Eye Textures VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-28_23-01-10.082.png|Neko Sisters partying Dec 7th 2019 Lanfear riding on Roflgator screenshot by SpearmintVR.jpg|Riding on Roflgators shoulders Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lanfear_VR * Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZfq1a-lHXPjEaw5DvkD2Sg * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/lanfear_vr Category:People Category:Neko Category:Characters